


Mumbles

by Crying_chickpea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Viktor, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleep talking, Victuuri drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: Viktor sometimes talked in his sleep.....





	Mumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote when I was bored... 
> 
> I love these two so much... Is that too obvious... 
> 
> Please don't judge too harshly...

Viktor was a confident man, comfortable in his own skin, had an admirable personality and rarely got nervous; at least on the outside. 

After months of living together added with years of honest admiration Yuuri Katsuki discovered this endearing thing about Viktor, he sleep talks. It usually soft unintelligible mumbling, but whenever he was tense or stressed it intensified. Full words related to their daily lives, sometimes his worries and sometimes about food but mostly it was about skating with Yuuri’s name thrown here and there. He was worried at first but then realized it was completely harmless if he made Viktor talk about it and they addressed his worries together. 

They were traveling to China for the Cup of China, both of them will be competing but this time Viktor was more stressed for some reason. He had to make some changes in his routine, it made him quite upset for a while but he wouldn’t talk about it opting instead to throw himself at practice with all he had. 

They were in the taxi on their way to the hotel when Viktor’s head fell with a thump on his shoulder. He decided to wrap his arm around those broad shoulders pulling him closer, angling himself so that Viktor was comfortable. It was a two hour journey and Viktor hadn’t been sleeping well these days, he could nap for a while. 

Around half an hour later the mumbling started. Pale pink lips talking softly and drooling a little bit. 

“Sal—xel,” was what Yuuri caught. 

“No your can’t Vitya, Yakov said so, you remember,” he decided he should reply to him when he was at it. 

It was quite for a while before his loveable drama queen of fiancée whined a little, face scrunching in a petulant pout, that Yuuri had gotten used to in the few months of cohabitation. 

“Yuu-ri—dishes… mm I did.”

“No you didn’t love, don’t lie in your sleep,” he said chucking softly at this man’s antics even in his sleep.

The pout intensified for some reason, it looked Viktor might start crying. Yuuri straightened up in alarm, watching out for any signs of nightmare, he’d be very upset if the dishes haunted his Viktor. 

But Viktor just moved his hands to paw in the general directions of his hair, whining a pouty, “no – uuri” followed by “mean”. 

Yuuri looked at his fiancée in mixture of disbelief and amusement. 

“You big baby, I’m telling Yurio this,” he said in a mock scolding voice, while kissing the controversial forehead softly and reassuringly. 

“Makka—in.”

“She will be fine, I’m sure she misses you too.”

The words became less clear then, and Yuuri decided to take a nap himself, the driver was beginning to shoot weird looks in his direction now. 

He shook Viktor awake when they reached their destination, through the entire checking in process Viktor was latching onto Yuuri like an overgrown koala. Only letting go when the bed was in sight. Soon they were tucked in and going off to sleep not before—

“Yuuri I’ve got a strange feeling Yurio is laughing at me, it unsettling.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, he isn’t doing anything like that yet.”

“But I’m sure— what do you mean by yet.”

“Hmm? I love you Vitya.”

“I love you too, Yuuri, but—

“Go to sleep Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.... Kudos and comments make my day... Are very very welcome (^o^)(^o^)(^o^)


End file.
